Under the truth
by Zeyho
Summary: After Trigon is defeated Raven lives a relative normal life until the age of 20. Now,thinking her demonic side demands her a partner she began the search. A teen male gets her attention but,after a terrible murderer finds his way in Jump,she starts do believe something else is happening. Can the Titans find out the truth or will Raven need to rely on the new companion she meet?


A peacefull day in Jump City : Cyborg was working on his car,Changeling was playing his new video game,Starfire was watching a comedy on TV. They were all enjoying their free time,all except Raven and Nightwing. For Nightwing it wasn't that unusual,even since he changed his name from Robin he has been keeping an eye out 24\7,especially on calm days like this one. Raven,on the other hand,was having a hard time meditating and keeping her emotions at bay. This happened every year after she defeated her father but she never really mind it that much. The first time when it happened she simply kept meditating to keep it cool,it was rather easy back them. The second and third year it kept becoming tougher but nothing too hard for her. Now,the 20 years old girl was having serious trouble,she could focuse on missions or anything else at all,she was having a hard time with her demonic side and Love wasn't much more quite. She kept pressing Raven to go find someone,of course Raven being Raven didn't listen and ignored her emotion.

_'You can't keep surpressing it like this,it'll only become stronger until the moment you won't be able to do anything about it...' _warned Wisdom. In time of need Wisdom was her confident,she couldn't count the times she had been saved by this emoticlone.

"What can I do about it? I searched in every single book I found about demons and nothing was said about anything like this..." answeared Raven,in the past she was able to reply though telephaty but now,with her emotion growing and becoming slighly stronger she couldn't. "You don't happen to know what is happening to me,do you?"

_'Based on what you are feeling,Love's sudden want of a partner and our demonic side being harder to keep under control I came up with two posibilities,either there is a very strong demon in town,but I doubt it since nothing came up,either...'_

"Either what? I'm dying or something?"

_'Either you're in heat... And judjing on the blush on your cheeks I suppose you didn't consider this posibility.'_

"I'm... Oh gosh,how is this even posible? I'm only half demon!"

_'Still a demon... And I suggest you find someone fast because Love has her eyes on Gar.'_

Raven's eyes widen,Gar was like her little brother,her handsome brother... Oh no,she just though of..? She got up and hurried to her dresser,she found a pair of white slim jeans and a black blouse. She got dressed as fast as she could,put on her black Converse and the holo-ring and was out of the T-Tower in the blink of an eye. Her speed slowly decreased as she got closer to a restaurant on the sea side,it was more of a bar in her opinion but there was no doubt that it was one of the best around. She got in headed for the empty seats next to the restaurant's bar. As soon as she sat down a auburn haired young man was already in front of her. He was looking down at something she couldn't see as the bar was blocking her view. She studied the man with curiosity : he was wearing a plain black\red shirt,sleeves rolled up showing off that one of his forearms was completly covered in a forest tattoo while his other one had three armbands below the elbow. She stopped checking him up when she heard him sigh,she pretended she was looking as the drinks that were displayed when he raised his head. His grey eyes looked into her now blue ones,his face relaxed before a charming smile appeared on his face.

"Welcome,what would the young lady like to drink?"

"Umm... something sweat,probably wine."

He eyed her,she could feel his eyes roaming her body taking in all the details he could before smirking at her. "I'm sorry but I can't give wine to someone who is underage..."

She glared at him and began to search for her fake ID but he continued to talk "... I already know you are underage,a fake ID won't make me give you anything." Her head shoot up just in time to see him laugh and turn around,a moment later he arrived with a empty glass and a Coke. He put the glass in front of her and began to pour the drink. "Anything else,miss...?"

"How did you know I'm underage?"

"Because I'm also underage and I work as a barman. Believe me,I lost count of the kids that came here with fake ID. I kicked most of them out..."

"You won't kick me out,right?"

"No,no,no. Of course not,I wouldn't do that to a pretty lady as yourself. I'm Joshua."

Raven scaned the man's aura and,after making sure his intentions weren't anything out of the ordinary,replied with a smile "It's a pleasure to meet a honest barman,I'm Rachel."

"Rachel,huh? Well mis Rachel,what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing alone in a restaurant?"

Raven blushed _'Look like it's our lucky day,he's reaaally handsome' _she blushed even harder when she heard Love purring "I'm just taking a day off,it was a little to quite at home so hear I am..."

"And your boyfriend? You should tell him,it's not nice to leave you all alone like this..."

Raven looked at him,eyebows fussed "I don't have one."

His eyes widen "You don't? Didn't see that coming..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're young and beautiful,boys just be all over you."

She laughed "No,not really. Believe me or not,but I never had a boyfriend..."

The barman stopped talking and looked around,he smiled "Then how about we go somewhere else? My shift just ended so I'm free..."

She though about it _"He's good looking,charming and smart... What do I have to lose?"_

_'Careful... Remember,you are in heat,don't let anything distract you.'_

She smiled at Wisdom's warning "Why not? Let's have some fun."

He smiled as he called out the man that just entered "Mat! Just in time,like always. The bar is all your."

Raven turned around and looked at this 'Mat',he was clearly older than Joshua. He seemed to be in his early thirties but maybe he was younger and the beard was what made him look older. He had black hair,green eyes and was wearing a white simple shirt,light blue jeans and white shoes. "You hitting on girl again? Serious bro,you should stop that..."

Joshua smirked "I'll stop when I will find that special girl,who knows maybe she's standing in front of me right now..." he winked at Raven making her turn red. He smiled and,in one simple move,he jumped over the bar "Come on Rachel,let's get out of here."

Raven nodded and said goodbye to Mat before turning back to Joshua "Where are we going?"

"You still want that drink?" she nodded "Good,there's a bar near by,we can grab a drink and talk. I promis you'll like it,it's cozy and dark."

She smiled and nodded. A few minutes later they entered the caffe. Just like her companion had told her the place was cozy and dark,with only a few people inside. They found a table in the farest corner and Raven sat down letting Joshua go and grab the drinks.

"A sweat wine for the lady.." he said as he took a sit next to her. "Anything else?"

"No,thank you. You were right,I like it here."

He laugh "Knew it,few people come here because it's right next to a gay club and the people that blife here are all old and very traditional,total bullshit..."

"Oh,why is that?"

"I don't see what is wrong with homosexuality. It's as normal as anything else nowdays."

Raven rised her eyebrow "You're open-minded then,not many people is as accepting as you. Maybe that is why this coast is just tolerant of homosexuality."

"True,true... But I have nothing with anyone,it's not their fault they were rised to think that way."

"Indeed. So,aside from this,what else can you say about yourself?"

He took a moment to think "Not much actually,I'm a very normal guy. I work as a barman as you already know,even if I am underaged I do drink."

"Then why didn't you gave me a glass of wine?"

"Just because I'll have health problem doesn't mean I want others to have aswell... I'm a weird guy,"

"Weird is good."

He smirked "Says the freak?"

"You always flirt with girls by calling them a freak?"

"The reason why I'm single. That and I'm not good at being what people call romantic..."

"Really?"

"Yeah,I don't like the guys that all are sappy words and shit,they look like idiots."

Raven laughed as the teen began to do a interpretation on a so called 'idiot'. She though the guy was so out of the ordinary that maybe she just found someone. When she was about to tell him now stupid he is her comunicator rang. She sighed and told Joshua to keep quite before answearing,she was so glad Cyborg designed them to look like phones "Yes?"

"Raven we have trouble. A murder not far from your location,we're heading there now."

"Ok,I'll be there shortly." with that she ended the call "I'm sorry Joshua,but my roommates need me back home..."

He smiled "It's cool. You want me to give you a lift?"

"No,thank you but I like to walk. So,um... See you around?"

He male smiled and handed Raven a little paper "My number,if you need someone to hang out with or just someone to get you home when you're wasted call." and with that he was gone.

Raven smiled and went her way. She arrived at the crime scene after 5 minutes. "What do we have here,Nightwing?"

"21 male Andrew Morgan,seemes he was cut with something very sharp,the wounds are also very deep. He died due to the bleeding." her leader pointed to to where the victim was.

Raven got closer and looked at the boy. Her mind flew back when she saw the resemble between the male and Joshua,she gluped and looked at the wounds. 3 deep mark that started from his stomach and stopped on his chest,right under the neck,poor guy didn't look like he had a change. His grey were wide open,his arms covered in smaller cuts and his clothes looked like he was dragged around for a good amount of time. Her trance was broken when the officer came next to her and Nightwing.

"It seemes the victim was only a relative alive. He notified the brother and he is on his way right now,you might want to talk to him."

Nightwing was confused "Why?"

"The Morgans are a wealthy family. Andrew is also a famous fighter,known all around the world. Maybe someone wanted to cut of his fame..."

Nightwing nodded "Thank you for the note,officer."

A moment later a man ran toward them,officers holding him up. "Let me go,damnit!"

Raven recognise that voice right away. Held up by the officers was no other than Joshua who was very angry and looked sad. The officer that talked to her yelled at the men to let him pass.

"Sorry for my men,mister Morgan."

Joshua sighed "It's okay..." He looked down at his brother,tears threating to come out "What happened to him?"

Nightwing made a step forward "You are this brother?"

"Yes,I'm Joshua Morgan,Andrew's younger brother. Do you have any idea what did this to him?"

"Not yet,but we'd like you to come with us and answear some questions."

Joshua nodded "Of course."

Raven couldn't do anything more than pray that he wouldn't recognize her. She cast one last look at the man only to find him looking at her,as their eyes meet he smiled before turning back to Nightwing. Raven gluped,could this man already know who she was?


End file.
